


Double Vision

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: An X Files x/over with the Highlander. Cory Rains helps Alex out in more ways than one.





	Double Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Double Vision by The Riticulan Amanuensis

Title: Double Vision  
Author: The Riticulan Amanuensis   
Webpage: http://www.aeglos.org/riticulan/  
Spoilers: Major ones for Existance  
Rating: NC17 for bad words and a little m/m action  
Pairing: M/K  
Summary: An X Files x/over with the Highlander. Cory Rains helps Alex out in more ways than one.  
Archivists: archive at will if you want.  
Legal Stuff: I do not own these characters, all glory, laud, and honour belong to Fox, 1013 Productions and Rhyser Entertainment. If anyone offered me money for this, first I'd laugh and then I'd decline.  
I'd like to thank Heidi for her help with this.

* * *

Double Vision  
By The Riticulan Amanuensis

It didn't seem fair to Mulder--the day they buried the love of his life was sunny and warm. The sun had no place being here; after what they did to his Alex, it should have been hiding its face in shame.

Scully and William were in the capable hands of her mother and he stood here alone. He watched with tear-stained eyes as they lowered the casket into the ground. Casket, Mulder thought, wasn't the name he'd use--he'd seen pine boxes that looked better. There was no one but him at the grave site to mark Alex's passing, not even a minister; they didn't even give the man a service.

And Skinner--that bastard--didn't even have the decency to show up. As the machine started to push the sun-dried earth over Alex's body, Mulder couldn't take any more. With a low, soul crushing moan he turned from the scene of his worst nightmare and made his way to his car.

* * *

Mulder couldn't rest. Alhough the heat in his apartment was oppressive, he covered his face with one of Alex's old shirts and cried silently. And tonight, even his couch didn't give him much comfort.

It was Alex's plan to disappear this way; Alex assured him, over and over, that it would work. But he'd seen the ME's report, Krycek was well and truly dead. It had all gone horribly wrong. Fox needed to get out of his apartment before grief and guilt drove him completely mad.

Night had fallen and with it the city seemed a little cooler. He drove aimlessly; his mind was not on the act of driving, but fixated on Alex's face as he held the gun, the sound of his pain as the bullet ripped into his chest, and the final, heart-stopping look at his lover's face with the bullet hole centered in his forehead.

Alex had insisted that Skinner was dirty, but he hadn't believed him. Now he had no choice. It wasn't necessary for Skinner to kill Alex, but he did--without hesitation, without emotion, without remorse. Krycek had said that the alien infiltration had gone right up the FBI chain of command, but Fox hadn't quite believed how far--until now.

Without realizing how he got there, he found himself sitting on the dew-stained earth of Alex's grave, drawing meaningless designs in the damp ground with his finger. With each teardrop hitting and obliterating the designs he made, he didn't have the heart to re-draw them. His feelings of loss were mind-numbing; he felt empty, hollow and totally dried up. The only thing of Fox William Mulder that remained was his primordial will to survive, and even that, he thought, might soon leave him. "Miss me already, lover?" With the sweet sound of his lover's voice in his mind, he raised his head to the sky and screamed all his grief to the heavens and threw himself on Alex's grave, pressing his face into the damp, tear-stained earth.

He felt a light touch on his shoulder and leapt to his feet. He couldn't believe what he saw. Alex, in the flesh, smiling that devil-may-care smile that he does so well. No prosthetic arm in place, but in the other he carried a shovel.

"Hey! Fox, it's me." He said, dropping the shovel to the ground. He opened his shirt, pulling it slightly away from his neck and turned around to so that Fox could look. "No lumps, Fox. I'm real. I'm human."

With a shout of relief, Fox was on him, burying his face in Alex's neck, rubbing his dirt-smeared face into the flesh, squeezing Alex so tightly that the younger man could barely breathe.

"God, Alex, I thought I'd lost you forever."

Krycek wiped away the tracks of Fox's tears. "Nope! I'm not that easily gotten rid of. I'm yours forever, remember?"

"What? How? Who?" Fox stammered in rapid succession. He didn't wait for an answer, he had to kiss his lover--deep and hard and passionately.

"But how?" Fox asked when Alex finally pulled his tongue from Mulder's mouth.

"Not now, Fox, I'll explain later. Right now," Alex pointed at the shovel, "we have to dig, or I'll be in deep shit."

Fox looked at the one-armed man quizzically. "We?" He asked.

"Well, no, not actually we. You have to dig, I'll supervise."

He couldn't stop himself; he laughed at the beaming grin on Alex's face. "Dead and buried, and now resurrected. You haven't changed a bit, Alex."

Alex drew his finger up Fox's neck to the tip of his nose and then kissed that rather large bit of his lover's anatomy. "And you're happy that I haven't."

"Damn straight!" Fox said. "I'm going to live to regret this, aren't I?"

"Probably. Now dig."

It wasn't hard work; the earth hardly had a chance to settle over the wood. When the shovel first hit the box, Mulder felt a banging from the inside of the casket and heard muffled sounds. His eyes opened wide and he looked at Alex. "Hurry up, Fox, finish it...I'll explain later."

Mulder finished shoveling the last of the earth off the box, unlatched it and jumped from the grave to stand by Alex.

The cover flew open and the man stood up in his casket. Fox couldn't believe his eyes. It was Alex. Mulder always felt that the world was never ready for one Alex Krycek, let alone two. "Took you long enough, Alex." The man said as he licked his finger and wiped the powder burns from his forehead. "Fucking head wounds, I hate them." He jumped from the grave and went to stand beside Mulder. "You love this guy, Alex?"

"Yes, Cory, body and soul."

Cory looked at Mulder and gave him the once over from head to foot. "I can go with that," he said. He took an unresisting and stunned Mulder into his arms and kissed him thoroughly. "Yeah, I can definitely go with that," Cory said as he licked his lips.

Alex pulled his lover away from the other man, "Cory Raines, this is Fox Mulder."

"We've met, Alex." Cory laughed.

"Alex, how? What is going on here?" Mulder was finally able to croak.

Both men looked at him in unison and laughed the same laugh; the green eyes sparkled in exactly the same manner; the way the curve the lips turned into that grin was indistinguishable from one man to the other.

"You going to tell him?" Cory asked.

"Maybe, some day, Cory. Your secret is safe with us. I owe you one."

"Shit, Alex, you owe me a hundred. And I'm taking the first one now." Cory took Alex's head in both his hands and pulled it toward him. Toying with Alex's elfin ears, exactly like his own, he licked at his double's lips. They opened to Cory's probing and he thrust his tongue inside. Alex groaned with something resembling passion and gratitude as the kiss deepened and took on some deeper meaning of its own.

Mulder stared in shock at the kiss; he couldn't remember ever being so turned on. Two gorgeous men, both looking amazingly like his lover, twined around each other, both moaning in unison and pulling the other ever tighter in the embrace. Fox shuffled from one foot to the other unable to block this image from his mind, unable too, to prevent his cock from filling out and lengthening.

Alex pulled away from the kiss first and rested his head on Cory's shoulder and placed a chaste kiss on his ear. "Cory," he said.

"What, Alex?"

"Take your hands off my ass." Cory laughed and turned towards Fox. "What do you say, Foxy boy, you take a bullet or two or three for a fella and he won't even let you touch his ass?"

Alex cringed at the informal use of Mulder's first name, expecting some smart-ass retort, but none came. All Fox did was smile at him.

Cory turned back to Alex. "Did you bring it?" "Of course," Krycek said passing a garment bag to Cory. Fox was surprised when Alex did this, he couldn't remember seeing that bag earlier.

Cory took off Alex's jacket and passed it to him. "Here keep this as a souvenir; somebody's going to have to repair the arm." Cory reached inside the bag and pulled out a sword, gave the air around him a couple of jabs. "Alex, you'll never understand how naked I felt without this."

Fox's eyes were as big as saucers at the sight of it. "Don't worry, Fox, I'm not going to hurt lover boy here."

Mulder came toward them and put his arm around Alex's waist protectively. "Now you boys can go off and fight the good fight--don't let those bastards win."

"We won't." Alex said. "And thanks again, Cory."

"Don't mention it, brother!" Alex and Fox started to walk away. "Alex," Cory asked, "how do you expect to win this fight?"

Krycek stopped and looked at him and Cory motioned to Alex's missing arm. "With that missing arm, you're going to stick out like a sore thumb."

Alex just shrugged his shoulders.

"I can do something about that, Alex. But it's going to hurt like a bitch."

"What?" Alex shouted at him.

Cory pointed at his chest. "Immortal, remember. My quickening can bring back your arm. We'll have the same fingerprints on that hand, but hey, that's a plus." Alex's mouth hung open with sock and hope.

"Are you telling us," Fox said with the same amount of surprise in his voice as was showing on Krycek's face, "that you can bring back Alex's arm."

"Imm...people like us when we lose a limb in a fight or a battle, it's gone forever. But Alex and I will share a bond, flesh to flesh, blood to blood. And look at us, Fox, there's got to be a lot of shared genetics somewhere along the line. Yes, I can do it but it will hurt, and it will hurt bad."

"What would you have to do, Cory?" Krycek asked.

Cory looked sorry for what he was about to offer; he wondered if it would be worth it in the end. "I'd have to slice off my hand, Alex, and then I'd have to slice off the end of your stump."

Alex grimaced. "How would that do anything, Cory?" Fox asked.

"It will work, Fox. We'll share our blood and my quickening. Trust me, it will work." Alex's eyes were wild with fear and hope. "Can we do it here?" He asked the immortal.

"Right here and right now, if you want this, Alex. You have to really want it."

Alex looked at Fox to see his reaction. Mulder wasn't sure about this but Alex was and that was all the guarantee he needed. "You're sure about this, Alex?" He asked.

"Yes...as sure as I can be about anything."

Fox tuned to face Cory. "What can I do?"

"First," Cory said, "take his shirt off. Hold him tight, as tight as you can. Kiss him while I'm doing it."

The immortal waited until Alex was ready, pulled up the sleeve of his own coat and made a clean cut through his wrist with his sword. He moaned in agony. Fox looked at the tiny wisps of smoke and electricity circling Cory's wrist in amazement. "Now kiss him, Fox, and hold him as tight as you can."

Cory came up to Alex and held his stump out, brought his sword down quickly and sliced off the end of it, flesh and bone falling to the ground. Alex screamed into Fox's mouth. His eyes were wild with pain and remembrance. The minute Cory touched his stump to Alex's, the current of electricity encircled them both. Alex's moans of pain soon turned to those of pleasure as Cory's quickening entered him and Mulder kissed him with ever increasing passion.

Cory moved his stump away from Alex and Mulder was amazed with the play of what looked like electricity still swirling on them both. Already, to Mulder's shock and pure joy, he saw Cory's wrist appear to start to grow new flesh.

Alex grew weak from the mixture of pain and ecstasy and Mulder had to support him to keep him on his feet. "How long, Cory?"

"For Alex, about a day and he'll have a new arm. Look after him, Mulder--he'll need it. For me, about four hours and my hand will grow back. Now we'll share the same fingerprints and DNA in that arm."

"Why did you do this, Cory?"

"You have to ask? I died for him, didn't I?" Cory looked at Alex's contorted face, and Mulder could see that unmistakable look in Cory's eyes. "I did it to keep him and you safe...he means a lot to me, Fox. Now take him home and play nursemaid."

"How can we thank you?"

Cory laughed. "Maybe someday Alex will tell you, but this debt has already been paid. Go now."

Mulder kissed Alex's cheek. "Come on, Lexi, let's go home." Fox removed his jacket and wrapped it around Alex's still-weeping stump. Fox was amazed at the quickening, as Cory called it; Alex's stump had nearly stopped bleeding and new flesh had almost completely covered the wound. The younger man as so weak that he had to support most of Alex's weight as they walked to Fox's car.

"Boys!" Cory shouted. "Don't let those bastards win."

Alex found his voice at last. "Don't worry, we won't."

Cory continued watching the pair as they walked away; eyeing appreciatively that matched magnificent pair of asses and wondered silently to himself just how long it would take him to get them into his bed. He rubbed his hand along the length of his erection, closing his eyes in bliss he hoped that it wouldn't take too long.

The End.

    

Loved it? Hated it? Let me know mailto:. Riticulan always answers his mail.

Note: Could this really happen? Could Cory atually give Alex back his arm? Well, to the Hylander experts out there, I draw your attention to the episode called "Money No Object" which showed the amazaing regenerative powers of Immortals. Both Mac and Cory were blown up in that one and none seemed any the worse for it. And as for their ability to share this healing power--I say they can--when given the proper incentive.

  
Archived: July 13, 2001 


End file.
